Dousei Hatsu Setsuai
by Kitsune Diachi
Summary: Sequel to Aisheteru. Sasuke and Naruto are together, but Sasuke's got some inner battles and it's worrying Naruto.


**_Dousei Hatsu Setsuai _**

**(Ask if you really want a translation I personally don't think it matters...but that's me.)

* * *

**

Pairing: NaruxSasu (yes, NarutoSasUKE), OCxSasu (or so Naruto thinks! XD) ShikamaruxTemari LeexSaku, and NejixIno

Summary: Sequel to Aisheteru –Sasuke and Naruto are together, but Sasuke's got some inner battles and it's worrying Naruto.

Warnings: Yaoi, mentions of rape, possible lemon (not likely, but possible), language.

Rating: M, for mature themes, and other reasons.

Disclaimer!: Let it be known, _I LOVE NARUTO AND SASUKE (Itachi too)!_ But I don't own them! –Cries- I wish I did though! Masashi Kishimoto-sama does! And therefore, unless he suddenly gives me the rights to own Naruto (cause I'm WAY too poor to buy 'em) they shall never belong to me. M'kay? Good, that's settled.

Key:

_'Thoughts'_

"Dialogue"

**Flashbacks & Dreams **

_**'Demon talking'**_

* * *

Naruto stared at Sasuke and smiled. _'Cute.' _He gently brushed a stand of hair from his face and kissed him on the forehead. _'Sweet dreams Sasuke-chan.'_ He thought silently, walking out of the room.

* * *

Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled. It had been a year since Naruto had found him in the woods. He silently got up and realized he was at Naruto's. _'Oh shit. Tsunade is going to kill me!'_ He quickly got up and walked into the kitchen. "Naru?"

"Yeah?" A voice asked from directly behind him as arms wrapped around his lithe torso.

"Why am I here? Did I fall asleep last night?"

Naruto chuckled. "You were out like a light after the first twenty minutes of the movie."

Sasuke blushed a bright pink. "Gomen."

Naruto smiled and kissed him on the forehead. "It's fine. And don't worry, sensei stopped by last night and he said he'd tell baa-chan for me. She won't be murdering you anytime soon."

Sasuke smiled and let his head rest on Naruto's shoulder. "Arigatou Naru."

"Breakfast is on the table."

"You cooked? Amazing."

"Shut it Sas!" Naruto muttered kissing him again.

Sasuke smiled and sat down. "We have a mission today...don't we?"

"Hai. Weird how baa-chan always makes _me_ go with you." Naruto teased.

Sasuke, once again, blushed. "Shut up."

Naruto chuckled. "You're cute when you blush."

Sasuke blushed harder and threw his spoon at Naruto, who dodged and began laughing.

* * *

Tsunade smiled as Sasuke walked in, blushing, followed by a smirking Naruto. She raised a fine eyebrow. "Do I need to know?"

"Do you want to?" Naruto questioned wrapping an arm around Sasuke's waist.

"I'm not sure..."

"It's nothing!" Sasuke muttered, his blush deepening.

Naruto smirked and walked over to Tsunade and whispered something into her ear. Sasuke bit his lip as she chuckled. "You threw a spoon at him?"

He blushed even more (If that was possible...I'm not too sure.) and nodded. "Hai..."

She laughed softly. "Try not to hurt him too much." She said winking at Sasuke before pulling out a scroll. "However, you have a mission today, and he gets to go with you."

Sasuke nodded and bit his lip. _'I'm still a traitor to the village. A tainted traitor.'_

Naruto frowned seeing a glimmer of pain showing in Sasuke's ethereally ominous eyes. He glanced at Tsunade who was frowning as well, having obviously noticed it as well. "What's the mission baa-chan?" He exclaimed, hoping to get Sasuke's mind off of whatever was bothering him.

She smiled. _'Naruto, you foolish boy, you truly love him don't you?'_ "You need to deliver something to the Kazekage, and escort one of theirs to Suna, and one of ours back."

Naruto's eyes widened as did Sasuke's. "Why are you giving _us _this mission Tsunade-sama?"

"No sama!" She snapped.

Sasuke closed his eyes and turned away slightly. "Gomen nasai Tsunade-nee-chan." _'TRAITOR! You have no right to call her nee-chan!'_ His mind screamed at him. His mind vaguely acknowledged her footsteps as she walked over to him and hugged him.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" She questioned brushing his hair behind his ear.

"N-nothing." He whispered.

"Baa-chan, why'd this mission get handed to us?"

"Gaara specifically asked for you."

"But...you know how he is!"

"There's nothing I can do Naruto, I'm sorry."

"Send Shikamaru, that would make Temari happy, which would make Gaara happy!"

"I _can't_ Naruto. I'm sorry."

Naruto sighed. "Fine, but if we aren't back in a week, send Sakura and Ino."

"That I can do."

Sasuke felt strong arms pull him into an embrace. "Let's go Sasuke." He mutely nodded and opened his eyes as Naruto led him out of Tsunade's office.

* * *

"WHAT?" Sakura screamed. Ino was sure you could hear her throughout Konoha. "YOU SENT THEM TO SEE GAARA!"

"Sakura calm down!"

"Tsunade-shisou! Gaara HATES Sasuke! You know that! What if he hurts him? Or tries to kill him? He unstable already, with another attempt on his life Sasuke might not manage!" Sakura fumed, a mixture of worry, and anger flowing through her.

"SAKURA! Calm down! Naruto's with him, he won't let anything happen."

"Promise?"

"It's Naruto. He's overprotective in Konoha, around people who are friends with Sasuke, let alone in Suna, where Sasuke is hated by everyone except Kankuro and Temari." Ino said, cutting Tsunade off.

"Ino...I'm still worried about him."

"I know, so am I."

Tsunade frowned. _'Sasuke, keep yourself safe.'

* * *

_

Sasuke sneezed softly, causing Naruto to stop and lay a hand on his forehead. "You alright?"

"I'm fine Naru. It's nothing."_ 'Unfortunately.'_ He added mentally.

Naruto frowned, and quickly hugged Sasuke. "I love you Sas. You know you can talk to me, right?"

Sasuke nodded. "Hai."_ 'No I can't you'll hate me... I don't want you to hate me... Naru...help me... Please.' _He pleaded internally, secretly wanting to tell Naruto everything without being hated afterwards.

Naruto sighed. "Alright. Let's go, Tsunade will worry if we don't get back in a week."

"Hai..." Sasuke muttered, his voice soft, like it was coming from within him somewhere.

* * *

Ino sighed. "Ne-kun, Tsunade said Sakura-chan and I have to go to Suna if Naruto and Sasuke aren't back in a week."

Neji's eyes narrowed. "She sent Sasuke to _Suna_? _Gaara's_ there. She _knows_ Gaara wants Sasuke _dead._" He hissed.

Ino frowned. "Hai, I know...I'm worried Neji."

"Let's go." He growled turning toward the Hokage tower.

* * *

Sasuke held back a soft yawn. He looked up at the sky and frowned as it started to snow. _'Brings back memories...'_ He held his wrist out and stared at the scars on it for a moment._ 'I...I wish...I wish I could tell him...'_ He glanced over at Naruto_ 'Everything.'_ He thought looking down at the snowy ground. _'__But...he'll hate me if I do.'_

Naruto looked over at Sasuke and sighed._ 'Something's wrong. Why won't he talk to me damnit?'_

**_'Maybe he's afraid kit. Remember when you found him?' _**

_'Which time? First or second?' _He questioned silently, a memory of the first time he'd found Sasuke in the snow.

* * *

**Naruto sighed. **_'Kyuubi, tell me again, why are we scouting the FOREST in the middle of WINTER?' _

_**'Someone saw a shinobi out here. Tsunade apparently trusts you enough to handle it. That's why brat.'**_

**Naruto sighed again and gasped seeing blood covering the pure white snow. He quickly followed the trail and his eyes widened seeing a shinobi with long dark hair lying on the ground, unconscious with a kunai sized hole in their stomach. _'_**_Oh my god. What happened?'_** He ran over to the figure and gasped. "Sasuke!"

* * *

**

**_'Well, I actually meant the second time kit. He was unconscious and half dead the first time. And he'd just been raped.'_**

_'True...' _

**_'Just talk to him, and show him you're there for him. He'll tell you with time.'_**

_'I hope so...I don't like to see him like this.'_ Naruto thought staring over at Sasuke who was beginning to pant. "Sas, let's take a break. You seem tired"

Sasuke turned to him. "N-no! I'm fine!"

Naruto sighed and walked over to the now immobile Sasuke and pulled him into his arms. "You're tired, I can tell. What's wrong Sasuke? You're acting different. And don't you _dare_ say 'nothing'. I know there's something wrong."

Sasuke whimpered softly. "I...I..." A tear rolled down his pale cheek. "Please Naru...don't make me talk about it." He pleaded with the blond as more tears fell from his dark eyes.

"Just give me a hint Sasuke please." Naruto begged. Sasuke bit his lip and looked away from him. Naruto gently turned his face and forced him to make eye contact. "I won't hate you if that's what you're afraid of."

Sasuke's eyes brightened slightly. "I...He..."

Naruto frowned. "He...Itachi?" Sasuke nodded, his hair hiding his eyes. Naruto growled and wrapped his arms possessively around Sasuke, holding him tightly. "I won't let that bastard, or the other one, anywhere near you."

Sasuke buried his head in Naruto's broad chest. _'That's what I'm afraid of. They'll kill you.'

* * *

_

Neji bit back a growl. "Tsunade, for a hokage, you are a _fool._ You could have sent someone else with Naruto. Gaara wants Sasuke _dead!" _

Tsunade sighed. "I _know_ that. But I can't leave Sasuke alone, without Naruto. There's something wrong and Naruto is the only one who can do anything about it.

Ino sighed. "Tsunade-sama, should we go after them, and make sure Sasuke's alright?"

Neji growled. "I'm going."

Tsunade frowned. "Ino, alert Lee, Sakura, Kakashi, Kiba, Iruka, Hinata, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Tenten, and Gai. Neji, sit your ass down while I get the team you are to escort to the sand."

Neji's eyes widened. "You mean..?"

Tsunade smirked. "Yes, the mission was to escort a team to Suna, and a team back from Suna, as well as deliver a scroll. Naruto has the scroll, just before they left, while Sasuke was getting things from the house, Naruto and I planned this. They deliver the scroll, and you are sent as an escort team, secretly keeping an eye on Gaara and taking care of Sasuke. You think I'd just sit by while Gaara could _kill_ Sasuke?"

Ino smiled. "You love Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura more than anything."

"Of course I do. I adopted Sasuke, and Sakura, and Naruto just happened to get thrown in there."

Neji smiled and bowed. "Gomen Tsunade-sama, I overreacted out of worry."

"I know, now get up and start sending out alerts."

Neji nodded and ran out, along with Ino.

* * *

Sasuke sneezed quietly. He looked up and smiled, Naruto was asleep, leaning against a tree. He frowned, glancing at the fire and noticing the flames dying down. He slowly stood and walked into the forest. _'Maybe I can find something that will burn...'_ He sighed and continued walking. _'Naru...'_ He sighed again. _'Crystal-nee-chan?' _

**_'Hai pup?'_**

_'Should I tell him?' _

**_'About?'_**

_'You, Itachi, Orochimaru, my parents...everything?' _

**_'Yes pup, he needs to know. And it will do you some good to get it off your mind.'_**

_'What if he hates me?' _

**_'Somehow...I seriously doubt he could ever _hate_ you pup.'_**

_'But...' _

**_'Silence pup, no more arguing. Think about it for awhile.'_**

_'Hai...'

* * *

_

Naruto yawned and opened his eyes, which widened a moment later. _'SASUKE!'_ His mind screamed loudly at him.

**_'Shut up kit! You just woke me up!'_**

_'Damnit Kyuu! Sasuke's gone!' _

**_'Stupid kit think for a moment. He probably went looking for firewood.'_**

Naruto sighed._ 'I hope you're right...' _

**_'So do I. I would actually like to sleep.'_**

Naruto sighed. "Damn fox."

* * *

Sasuke hissed and pulled his arm back. He gently placed a hand over the new cut he had received from the stray branch. _'It feels... oddly nice...'_ He thought mesmerized at the deep red blood droplets that feel from the small cut. He shook his head and grabbed a few more sticks, hurrying back to camp. "Oh!" He gasped as he ran into a strong torso.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sasuke looked up from his position and saw Naruto staring at him, worry in his eyes as he eyes the cut. "I was getting firewood."

"The cut?"

"I caught my arm on an icy branch that was sticking out. Gomen..." He whispered feeling like a child under Naruto's gaze.

Naruto's eyes softened. "It's alright Sasuke... you just worried me." He said picking Sasuke up.

"Naru!" Sasuke yelped and instantly wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck and buried his face in his shoulder out of surprise.

Naruto chuckled. "Calm down Sasuke-_hime, _I won't drop you."

Sasuke blushed. "Don't call me that!"

Naruto gave another graceful chuckle and placed a delicate kiss on Sasuke's lips. Sasuke instantaneously relaxed in his arms.

"Cheater." He muttered when Naruto pulled away and carried him back to their 'camp'.

* * *

Kakashi frowned as Tsunade spoke. He glanced at Iruka who was wearing a similar frown. His eyes widened suddenly and turned and glared directly at Tsunade. _'She sent Sasuke to SUNA?' _

"Kakashi do _not_ give me that look!" She snapped. "I understand your connection to him, and I have one as well do not forget that." She sighed and motioned to Shizune to bring the team headed to Suna in.

A young girl with midnight black hair that reached her knees walked in. She waved to them smiling. "Konnichi-wa. My name is Yamachi Crystal." She said in a cheerful voice.

Ino stared at the girl for a moment. Her long midnight hair was pulled into a high ponytail and had red tipped ends. Her blue and gold eyes sparkled mischievously. _'How does she have gold pupils?'_ She had abnormally pale skin, almost paler than Sasuke's and a lithe, but overall average frame. _'She reminds me so much of Sasuke and Naruto both...'_ Ino smiled as another female walked in and stood next to Crystal.

This girl had an average, lithe frame as well. She had long crimson hair with black highlights, also pulled up, hers into a braided ponytail. _'Probably for speed and convenience.'_ Her silver and orange eyes shown deceitful yet trusting. "My name is Rakuyama Reiko, pleased to meet you." Her voice was pure steel, unlike Crystals, and held a strange sense of foreboding. _'She acts like Sasuke-kun...' _

A male with shoulder length blonde hair followed Reiko in and stood directly in between Crystal and Reiko. He held his hand out to Ino. "Yamaguchi Reisuke. You are?"

"Yamanaka Ino." She said shaking his hand and examining him as well. He was built much like Naruto, with broad muscles and a tall frame. He had brilliant, yet shadowy, forest green eyes. His eyes which held foreboding as well held a strange kindness, one that assured you he'd do whatever he could to protect his you, friend or foe. It was apparent that he didn't like death.

He smiled. "Pleased to meet you. Are you the medic of the team?"

"One of them."

"Thought so, your chakra isn't icy enough to be that of an Anbu assassin."

She smiled. "Sakura is the other medic." She said gesturing to the pink haired nin.

"Reisuke, quit chatting. We need to get going." Reiko snapped softly, steel still coating her voice, but not as deeply.

Crystal frowned. "Yes, I suppose she is right Reisuke. Tsunade-hime said one of her nins was in possible danger. Uchiha Sasuke, correct?" Tsunade nodded. "Ah, Itachi's brother?" Again a nod. "I feel for him. Itachi is such a bastard."

"You know Itachi?"

"Of course! He has chased me for a while now. Rot in hell I say!" She spat.

"Crystal-chan, calm down."

"Both of you shut up so we may go. Sasuke-san is in possible danger."

Tsunade sighed. "Get going." She said rolling her eyes as she waved them out.

* * *

Naruto sighed and glanced at Sasuke. _'Well at least I have an idea on what's wrong with him.'_ He stared at the sleeping form and smiled. _'I trust him, he'll talk sooner or later.' _

**_'Finally.'_**

_'What do you want Kyuu?' _

**_'Oh..nothing...'_**

_'Sure...'

* * *

_

Sakura sighed. _'Naruto you better not let Gaara do anything to Sasuke.' _

**_'Trust me he won't'_**

Sakura jumped slightly. _'KYUUBI! A little warning please?' _

The fox chuckled. **_'Hai, hai.'_**

_'How is it you can be in MY mind again?' _

**_'You, the pup, and my kit are all connected.'_**

_'The pup? Sasuke?' _

**_'Hai, hasn't he told you?'_**

_'Told me what?' _

**_'I take that as a no and therefore make my leave.'_**

_'Wait! Kyuubi, how are they?' _

**_'Well, the kit's dying of worry over the pup, who seems to be lost in his own troubled thoughts. Naruto's trying, and failing, to crack him open.'_**

_'Take some advice to him for me please?' _

**_'Hai.'_**

_'Give him some time damnit! And...reassure him you're there for him every five minutes. Sasuke's still unstable.' _

**_'I'll tell him.'_**

_'Arigatou Kyuu!' _

**_'Mmhmm.'_**

Sakura sighed again as the fox left her mind and glanced over at Kakashi. _'He wouldn't anything happen to _either_ of them.'_ She reassured herself.

"Relax Sakura-san." Sakura turned and saw Crystal trailing her. "Sasuke-san is fine."

"How do you know?"

_'Because I share a body with him.'_ Crystal said in her own mind. "He couldn't have reached Suna yet. It takes at least a day of constant travel. And I doubt they'd travel constantly in this weather."

Sakura smiled. "Hai, you're right." _'She _is_ right. There's something weird about her.'

* * *

_

Naruto smiled as Kyuubi ranted in his head about Sakura's advice. _'Calm down Kyuu. She's right and you know it. He _is_ still unstable. I've been acting like a fool this whole time.'_ He reassured the fox walking over and gently shaking Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke-hime, wake up."

Sasuke blindly and lethargically swung his fist. "Don' call me tha' Nar'."He mumbled, still half asleep.

Naruto chuckled. "Awww, c'mon Sasuke-hime, don't you wuna get up and eat?"

"Eat ya own dam' self Naru." Sasuke mumbled rolling over and pulling his blanket closer.

Naruto smiled and placed another blanket over him. "Fine, fine. But for the record, I tried! You're already too skinny." He chided, playfully poking Sasuke in the ribs.

"I'll eat later Naru. F'r now, lemme' sleep. I'm tired damnit."

Naruto laughed softly and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Alright hime, as you wish." Sasuke grumbled something that sounded oddly like _shut up_ and promptly fell back asleep.

* * *

Timeskip **_(sorry it was getting long...and eh weird. If you get mad cuz the timeskip. Please tell me and I'll revise it!)

* * *

_**

Naruto sighed. "Oi, Sasuke-hime, we're here."

"Naru! Don't call me that!"

Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's bright pink blush. "Hai, hai Sasuke-hime." He said, quickly dodging a shoe. **_(XD Sasuke threw a shoe at him!)

* * *

_**

Gaara smirked. _'While he's here, perhaps I can get him killed...' _

Temari eyes the look on her brother's face and frowned. _'I have to keep Sasuke _away_ from him.'_ She thought glancing over at Kankuro who nodded. "Gaara, why do you detest Sasuke so much?"

"He is nothing more than a traitor."

Temari shook her head. "No! He's more than that!"

Kankuro nodded his agreement. "He is Gaara. Maybe you should get to know him."

"He's stuck up, and I'll pass."

"He's not stuck up Gaara, far from it. He's shyer than most females."

Temari looked up and smiled. "Naruto! You're here!"

"Hai. I have to deliver the scroll don't I?"

Temari chuckled and hugged him. "It's good to see you again! Where's Sasuke-hime at?"

Naruto smiled. "He's asleep. I got a hotel room for the night. He's been battling some inner battles at the moment. It takes a toll on ya. Trust me, I'd know."

"Let me guess..."

"I'm forcing him to rest, yeah."

She grinned. "I _knew_ it! He hates to rest! Says it makes him a burden for others."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, stupid Uchiha. He needs to just let others take care of him once in a while."

Temari smiled. "He wasn't taught that way."

Naruto frowned. "I suppose not. Damn Uchihas and their damn pride." Temari chuckled. "So, Gaara, why'd you ask for me?"

"You're the only one I trust."

"Eh? I figured you'd trust Shikamaru and Hinata by now."

Gaara sighed. "Well I don't."

Naruto bit back a sigh. _'Damnit, Sasuke keep your ass safe till I can get outa here.'_ He shot a glance at Temari who nodded and grabbed Kankuro's arm and pulled him out.

* * *

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. _'Crystal, when are you going to be back in my body? It's a bit, _lonely_ with no one to talk to.' _

**_'Then talk to Naruto. But soon, the Team is almost to Suna now. Stay safe pup.'_**

_'Hai, but is it alright if I tell Naruto..ya know...' _

**_'About me?'_**

_'Hai...' _

**_'How bout this, _I'll_ tell him when I get there.'_**

_'Arigatou nee-chan.' _

**_'Don't worry about it now get some sleep. Being out is straining your body. There's no need to overexert yourself.'_**

_'But...Gaara!' _

**_'You're scared...aren't you?'_**

_'Hai...I feel pitiful.' _

**_'Don't.Naruto won't let him hurt you.'_**

_'Hai...that's what scares me the most.' _

**_'You're afraid Naruto will get hurt.'_**

_'Hai...' _

**_'You think Kyuubi would willingly _let_ someone hurt Naruto?'_**

_'No, but Gaara has a demon too remember?' _

**_'Of course, the stupid ONE-tailed demon. I have eight tails pup, and Kyuubi has NINE. She can handle it. I'll be there soon. Now sleep! Or I'll tell Naruto about a few of your phobias. Like... maybe...YOUR HAIR!'_**

Sasuke chuckled._ 'Hai nee-chan. Arigatou.'

* * *

_

Crystal smiled softly. _'Sasuke you baka. Thinking like that.' _

_'Don't call me baka nee-chan!' _Came Sasuke's sharp reply.

She chuckled softly. _'Hai, hai Sasuke-_hime_.' _

_'Lord, not you too!' _

_'Yes, me too! Now sleep! Not another word or I'll tell Naruto about your fear of someone using your hair against you, or cutting it.' _

_'Hai nee-chan. Love you nee-chan...' _

_'Like my own.' _

"Crystal how is he?"

"He's being a fool, but otherwise fine Reiko. Don't worry too much."

"We can't help it Crystal. We are attached to him as well as you."

"Hai Reisuke I know. I'm worried about him. The strain on his body is more than he can handle. That's the _main_ reason he's acting so different. He _feels_ different, without me. He keeps falling asleep. The strain has a greater affect on him than he'll admit."

Reiko and Reisuke smiled. "Stubborn Uchiha." They mumbled. Crystal smiled, not noticing the glance she was receiving from Kakashi, who had overheard.

* * *

Timeskip

* * *

Naruto smiled as he walked into their room and saw Sasuke lying on the bed. He walked over and kissed Sasuke. "Hey. Sorry it took so long." Sasuke smiled up at him, his black hair cascading around him in a pool of black. "Cute." Naruto mumbled kissing Sasuke again. Sasuke relaxed into his arms and moaned softly as Naruto pressed their groins together. Naruto gently pulled Sasuke clothes off, as well as his own. "You're sure?" Sasuke nodded and pulled him back down.

"Yes I'm sure Naru!"

Naruto smiled and gently placed one of his fingers into Sasuke's entrance. He waited a moment and placed another finger in. He slowly moved them in a scissor like motion kissing Sasuke when he winced. He placed a third finger in after a moment and Sasuke let out a small yelp into Naruto's mouth as he quickly moved his fingers up and down, and spreading them as he stretched him. He let out a soft moan as a blinding pleasure spread through him. Naruto pulled away and pulled his fingers out. "Found you." He whispered. He raised Sasuke's legs over his shoulders, and placed himself at Sasuke's entrance. He quickly thrust in and Sasuke whimpered. "Shhh. It'll be fine Sasuke." Sasuke looked up at him and smiled.

"Hai, I know. It's just uncomfortable...Move!"

Naruto captured his lips again and did as told. He quickly pulled out and thrust back in. Sasuke moaned and he smirked, angling himself at that position so he'd hit there every time. Sasuke clawed at his chest in an attempt to get him to move. He quickly repeated the action and Sasuke moaned again. He smiled as pre-cum emerged from Sasuke's length. "You're tight Sasuke, and hot." He whispered into Sasuke's ear. Sasuke blushed brightly and gasped softly as Naruto wrapped a hand around his length and began pumping it in sync with his thrusts. After a few minutes Sasuke came, spilling into Naruto's hand. Naruto gently placed his lips over Sasuke's as he spilled his seeds into Sasuke, as he too came. He pulled out of Sasuke and collapsed next to him.

Sasuke curled up and cuddled closer to Naruto, who smiled and kissed him on the forehead, pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around him possessively. "Mine." He whispered kissing Sasuke on the forehead again. Sasuke smiled and pushed a strand of his long hair from his eyes.

"You should leave your hair down more often Sasuke-chan. It suits you well." Naruto said quietly, stroking Sasuke's long midnight hair.

Sasuke smiled and yawned. "I love you Naru."

"I love you too koi." He whispered, kissing Sasuke on the forehead again as they lithe boy fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

Sasuke yawned softly as a knock resounded through the room. He silently walked over to the door and opened it gasping as he was grabbed and pulled into a hug.

"Sasuke-hime! It's been so long!"

"Nice to see you too Temari-chan."

Kankuro hugged him gently as Temari released her grip on him. "Hey Sas. How're ya?"

"Tired."

Temari smiled. "Still separated from Crystal-sama?"

He nodded silently. "Hai, I'm really beginning to miss her. I never thought being away from her would put this much strain on me." He said softly, not sensing Naruto just around the corner.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened. _'Who's Crystal?' _

**_'Naruto...It isn't what you think it is!'_**

_'How would you know?' _

**_'Because I know Crystal personally. And in a few hours you will too.'_**

_'I'm going to ask him about it.' _

Kyuubi sighed. **_'Shit...'

* * *

_**

Crystal smiled in relief. _'Pup! We're here!' _

_'You are? Thank kami.' _Crystal frowned. His voice was anxious, almost panicked.

_'Pup, what's wrong!? What happened? Are you alright?' _

_'Hurry please!' _

Kakashi looked at her. "Is something wrong? And don't bother lying, I already know you're connected to Sasuke. Commonly known as Hachibi, correct?" He whispered.

Crystal looked at him. "Hai, I'm not sure what's wrong. He won't answer me. But I can sense Naruto near him..."

Kakashi sighed. _'Naruto, what have you gone and done this time?'

* * *

_

"Who is she!?" Sasuke whimpered as Naruto slammed his hand down. "Tell me damnit!" He yelled.

"NARUTO!" Temari screamed as he drew his fist back. "STOP!" She shrieked.

Kankuro quickly grabbed Naruto's arm. "Naruto! Think about what you're doing for a damn second!"

Naruto tore out of his grip and glared at Sasuke. "What the hell Sasuke? Who is she? Your girlfriend?"

Temari gasped and slapped Naruto. "You bastard! You think he'd cheat on you?"

"N...no!" Sasuke's quiet whimper drew their attention back to him. Tears were rolling down his face and his shoulders shook. Temari frowned and glared at Naruto.

"W-what have I done? I'm so sorry Sasuke." He whispered staring at his hands horrified.

Temari looked up as the door opened and a blur ran past her. "Crystal, thank god."

Crystal knelt next to Sasuke. "Pup, what happened?" She asked softly. She looked up and saw Naruto. A knowing look made its way across her face. She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead. "Sleep pup."

Sasuke violently shook his head. "No! Nee-chan please don't. I'll sleep if you want me to but please don't put me under the jutsu again."

Crystal smiled. "I won't put you under the jutsu, I'm just going to stabilize the chemicals in your brain. They are all out of wack."

He stared up at her. "Promise?"

She nodded. "Promise. I'll explain everything. I'll have Reisuke-sama watch over you."

"The six-tailed?"

"Hai."

"Arigatou nee-chan." He muttered.

She gently placed a hand on his forehead and allowed it to glow black with her distinctive chakra. She smiled as he collapsed, exhausted into her arms. She nodded up at Reisuke who calmly picked him up and took him into the bedroom. She turned to Naruto and growled. "YOU IDIOT!" He screamed, her voice reverberating throughout the room.

Naruto stared at her. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yamachi Crystal. More commonly known as Hachibi." She growled her eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto gasped softly. "I am sealed in Sasuke, and frankly, shouldn't even _be _in human from, it's draining him and straining his body so much that another episode like that will _kill_ him you dumb idiot! Why don't you _listen_ to Kyuubi when she tells you things?!" Crystal screamed.

"Crystal, calm down. You just put him to sleep. There's no need to wake him up already."

Crystal sighed. "Hai, you're right, as usual Reiko."

Reiko turned to Naruto. "I'll handle this. Get back inside your host Crystal. He's drained, he needs you."

"Not yet he doesn't. I can and _will_ deal with it." She calmly raised her hand and pointed to the couch. "Naruto, sit." Naruto silently obeyed. "Everyone else...OUT!" She bellowed. Reiko calmly ushered everyone out.

Temari paused a moment. "Crystal-sama..."

"Temari-chan, Kankuro-kun, Reiko, watch over the pup while I speak with Naruto. And make sure Reisuke doesn't try to come out and blow him up while I'm speaking with him."

Reiko chuckled. "Hai."

* * *

Reisuke sighed and brushed a strand of hair from Sasuke's face. "Stupid Kyuubi holder. How could he even _think_ Sasuke would cheat on him." He muttered, wiping Sasuke face off, cleaning the tearstains. He looked up and smiled as Temari, Reiko, and Kankuro walked in.

* * *

Naruto looked up at Crystal. "What have I done?" He mumbled sadly.

"Made a huge mistake."

"I'm so sorry...I don't know what came over me..."

Crystal sighed. "Make damn sure it doesn't happen again, cause I have news for you. That boy loves you more than he loves _anything_, even life itself. Would you like to know what goes on his mind just about _every_ day? I can't tell him about Itachi, he'd try to protect me...I don't want him to die! I hear that _every single day!"_ She growled. Her eyes suddenly softened and she plopped down on the floor. "He wants me to be nice."

Naruto's head snapped up. "He's awake?"

She looked at him. "In a sense." She held her hand up and picked at one of her nails. "He's awake enough to plead for me to quite yelling at you, not that I'm going to, but he's still physically asleep. So about half awake, half asleep, I'd guess." She put her hand down and leaned towards him. "I'll make you a deal. You apologize to him and I'll lay off."

Naruto stared at her. "Can...you explain first?"

She smirked. "Confused?" He nodded silently. "Well, let's see. I'm the eight-tailed demon wolf, known as Yamachi Crystal. Itachi, that bastard, sealed me inside Sasuke, after the bitch raped him, in hopes that Sasuke wouldn't be able to kill himself, and so that he'd be able to do it again, and again, and again with out physical consequence. What he didn't expect was for me to give Sasuke a major attitude problem." She smirked. "Serves him right. He deserves to rot in hell."

"So..."

"Lemme finish!" She said, cutting him off. "When he got that damned curse seal on his neck, it cut off my chakra, _that's _why he went to Orochimaru, to learn how to control the seal. He came back after the bastard raped him." Her eyes turned steely. "I will _chop their dicks off _and _hand it _to_ them on a goddamned platter to eat!_" She growled.

"Grotesque..."

"And I'll do the same to _you_ if you _ever_ hurt him!"

Naruto shuddered. "Can..."

"Yeah, why not." She smiled and the door opened a moment later. Naruto jumped up and ran over as Sasuke walked out, limping. She raised an eyebrow. "Pup, what the hell did you do this time?"

He smiled softly. "Kicked Reisuke."

She burst out laughing. "Again? In your sleep? Or on purpose?"

"A bit of both..." He muttered grabbing Naruto hand as soon as he could reach.

Naruto gently lifted Sasuke into his arms and carried him to the couch. "I'm so sorry Sasuke."

Sasuke curled up and let his head fall on Naruto's chest. "I should have told you sooner."

"Well... I'm going to go cook dinner. Reisuke's playing guard so if anyone with a killing intent comes near Reiko will kill them. You know how to reach me Sasuke-_hime." _

Sasuke blushed bright pink. "Nee-chan!"

Naruto smiled as Crystal winked at them and walked out. He gently kissed Sasuke on the forehead. "Forgive me?"

"I don't need to. I was never mad at you."

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into his arms and lay down, holding him. "Your hairs down." He muttered playing with the silky strands._ 'I'm glad he's back to normal.' _

Sasuke blushed. "I was too tired to pull it up."

"You should leave it down more often."

"It makes me look like a girl."

"It makes you look cute."

"I'm not cute!"

"Fine, beautiful."

Sasuke blushed even deeper. **_(Damn...is that possible?)_** He smiled and closed his eyes, still nestled into Naruto's chest. He was asleep before he could even register being tired.

Naruto smiled. "Aisheteru koi."

* * *

End

* * *

_**Kit-chan: Sorry it took so long! . Short lemon I know! I'm sorry! Akane (my older brother) is bugging me and won't shut up about how short it is . He should shut up though, he got a nice ol' nose bleed from it! Hmph! I hope you like it! I've been up for like 72 hours (3 days) working on this as my computer lets me (it freezes every 20 -.-'' ). Please leave me some love and check out Another Second Chance. It's the sequel to this. They go back in time and yea...I am wayyyyy too tired to write a summary so please just go check it out!**_

_**-begs on hands and knees-**_

_**Review? Please?**_

_**-passes out from exhaustion-**_

**Akane: ( -.-"" ) nosebleed my ass! Ok ...maybe a small one. Just review and check out Kit's other story! –picks Kit up and lays on bed- stupid little sister! –rants- **

**Akiko: Uh, yeah forgive my siblings, Akane mainly, he likes to rant, and Kit stays up too long -.-'''...Please Review and check out Kit's other stories! It'll make her happy! . and everyone loves a happy authoress! (more lemons!) Ja! **

**_Yukiko: Review! Plz & Thnx ._**


End file.
